federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Margianne Savoi
Margianne Savoi is the artistic daughter of the Third House of Betazed. She has applied her artistic focus towards the Federation and aiding others in need which facilitated an interest in Starfleet Intelligence. Background Information Margi is content to find the soul of her surroundings and meld to pre-existing rhythm. Depending on who asks, this can cast her as either deeply attuned or pleasantly shallow Margianne had all she could hope for in life: wealth, beauty, and popularity. However, for this sprightly child, the admiration she received from others was genuine. Margi was open-hearted and engaging. There was no duplicity to her nature. She was also naieve to the tensions between herself and her older sister, Annalise. To Margi, Lise was her hero - the one to whom she always looked up. What the girl did not realize was that Annalise resented the blessings her sister recieved - blessings which she, in her mind, had been denied. Previous Spouse(s) T'Pok Margianne met her first husband, T'Pok, while on Deep Space Nine. The Vulcan garnered a respect of the young Betazoid, seeing something of a kindred soul in her. He began by training her in espionage after a rather successful undercover activity. Over time, the two developed a relationship that made his way into a marriage on and even to the point of adopting the orphaned daughter of one of T’Pok’s former officers as their own upon the death of the girl’s mother. They remained together until Margi hit her phase and the life change became too dynamic for the Vulcan-Betazoid pairing. They remain close friends and co-parents. Children Margianne has three children with T'Pok named Khiori, Av'yiir, and T'Karath. Please see the links for more information. Margianne adopted a child with T'Pok named Baylee Sen-Ritall. Career and Education When the family transferred to Vulcan, it was a time of adjustment for Margi. Gone was the support base of friends she had developed, and gone was the supposed camaraderie with her sister. For anyone else this could have proved the crippling blow, but Margi chose not to give in. Instead, she set about making a new life for herself - delving into her passions of art and creativity. At a young age Margi had proven herself an artist, and now the austere surroundings of Vulcan seemed to prove a catalyst to her skills. For some such skill at such a young age could lead to pride; for Margi it was a source of joy. She found peace in painting, a way to express her emotions and sort out the dilemmas in her life. Perhaps her relationship with her sister would never be what she had hoped - in her art Margi could mold a happy ending that would suit just as well. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2383-2384, Margianne applied previously earned degree's towards her training and is only required to completed two years of military and intelligence training. 4 Margianne Savoi Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Betazoid Category:Civilian Category:Starfleet Category:Security/Law Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:December Category:2356 Category:All Characters